The invention pertains generally to labeling and, more particularly, to labeling storage media.
As computer users store more and more diverse types of data onto removable storage media such as rewriteable optical discs as well as other optical, magnetic, and solid-state storage media, these users typically use labels to conveniently identify particular pieces of storage media. For example, when a user stores photographs on an optical storage disc (such as a compact disc, for example) the user may purchase a label having a pair of precut concentric circular grooves that correspond to the inner and outer boundaries of the optical storage disc. The label typically includes an adhesive that separates from a backing material that allows the label to be affixed to the optical storage disc.
Often, the user prints a label using a printer and affixes the label to a side of the optical storage disc. In order to position the information within the boundaries of the precut grooves, the user may interact with a computer that runs software that generates the label. In addition to interacting with the computer, the user must also meticulously adjust the position of the precut label within the printer so that the information is printed within the boundaries defined by one or more of the precut concentric circular grooves. This often requires the user to iteratively print a label, make adjustments to either the software or the printer settings, or both, and then print another label until the label information is properly aligned within the label's bounds. Further, in the event that the user changes to a different printer, the alignment process must be repeated in order to account for the variations among different printers.
Thus, in addition to requiring substantial time to produce a storage media label, the labeling process is further confounded by the relative expense of the precut label compared to the cost of the optical storage disc. A blank precut label can cost several times the amount paid for a blank optical storage disc, dramatically increasing the cost of the labeled optical storage disc. This cost can be increased even further by the need to iteratively print several labels until a single, carefully aligned label can be printed and affixed to the optical storage disc.